1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method of measuring low concentrations of a light absorbing component in a transparent medium. More specifically, the method deals with measurement of a non-fluorescent component and especially the presence of oil in a mixture such as with water or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While many techniques may be employed in making a determination concerning the presence of a particular component in a mixture and particularly a relatively transparent mixture, one of the more accurate prior techniques involved the absorption measurement of a range of wavelengths in a spectroscope for determining the presence of a particular component by measuring its absorption at a particular wavelength. However, a major failing of that technique becomes apparent in the case where there may be other factors that cause a reduced reading at the particular wavelength. Then it is not possible to distinguish between the presence of such other factors and the presence of the desired component.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a method for measuring low concentrations of a component where a determination of optical divergence is made, that depends upon the absorption of a particular wavelength of the light beam employed.